fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Synchronicity Event
A Synchronicity Event is a term used to describe when Alma Wade establishes a telepathic connection with Paxton Fettel. __TOC__ Both Timelines Background The first Synchronicity Event was an incident in which Alma Wade established a telepathic connection with Paxton Fettel when he was ten years old. Very few details are clear, but Fettel caused seven casualties. When Armacham Technology Corporation researchers discovered the link between Fettel and Alma, they shut down Project Origin and cut Alma's life support, leaving her to die. ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon After Genevieve Aristide sends a number of teams in to clean up the Origin Facility, Alma is again able to connect with Fettel, creating the second Synchronicity Event. At this time, Fettel is in control of a battalion of cloned soldiers, which he uses to hunt for the location of the Origin facility so he can free Alma. It could also be assumed that the second Synchronicity Event may have granted Paxton Fettel the ability to dissolve into ash and vanish out of plain sight, even when he is alive in the events of ''F.E.A.R., as he demonstrates a few times throughout the game. Monolith Timeline FEAR 3 After the player completes FEAR 3 and the credits roll, a cutscene (narrated by Paxton Fettel) shows a young Fettel alone in the room he shared with the Pointman in the Ward Facility (the Pointman had been removed from the room after Fettel tried to strangle him after fighting him over a toy gun). After spending a lot of time staring aimlessly at the door and the walls, Fettel sees a hallucination of Alma, approaches and touches her, which causes him to have a psychic seizure. As noted by Fettel during the narration, Alma had at this point made him aware what Harlan Wade and ATC had done to her, that they had taken away her children, and made him aware of her pain and rage, which he experienced as if it were his own pain and rage. After a bried period of time has passed ATC guards enter the room and shoot Fettel with tranquilizer guns. He kills several dozen of them by psychically causing their heads to explode, before falling down unconscious, having succumbed to the effects of the tranquilizers. Fettel notes in his narration: "He deserved to die. They all deserve to die. And I will continue....will you?" While never directly stated it is likely this was in fact the Synchronicity Event referred to in the previous games. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate In ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate, the Sergeant finds a phone message from Walt Gragg asking Scott Rasmussen to dump all files pertaining to Project Origin, as well as any files labeled Perseus, Icarus and Synchronicity. The Sergeant later sees Gavin Morrison telling Mr. Bristol that the Nightcrawlers are planning on stealing synchronicity by taking ATC's samples of Paxton Fettel's and Alma Wade's DNA. However, by the end of Perseus Mandate, the Nightcrawlers are only able to obtain Fettel's DNA. es:Eventos de Sincronicidad Category:Events Category:Supernatural